Seeking Lost Sister
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Now 27 years old and with a 7 year old son, Yukie Shirabuki never thought she might not see Amanda Cena again after when her best friend's father told her to never call back or find his daughter again when Yukie and her mother left Massachusetts for a better and less abusive life. (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx!)


_Only one month has passed since Yukie and Sumire ecapsed their old life in Massachusetts to embraced a better and less abusive life with the help of Tajiri who happens to be Yukie's birth father._

_Waking up from her peaceful sleep, Yukie headed into the bathroom and started doing her morning routine before heading downstairs to see a note on the refrigerator in Sumire's handwriting._

_'Left with your father to find us more clothes and food. Don't do anything stupid while we're gone. Which means no phone and no internet! Love you, Dumpling- Mother'_

_With both of the parents gone, Yukie noticed the house phone on the counter in the kitchen as she decided to take it off of the receiver, before walking towards the living room and sat down on the floor._

_'Just one phone call doesn't hurt anybody.' 17 year old Yukie thought as she placed some of her raven black hair behind her ear while she was looking back at the cordless phone that she'd place down on the table in the living room. 'Mandy might be at home this time, because it's winter break.' She thought once more as she started moving around on the cushion on the floor._

_Breathing in and out slowly, Yukie lifted up the phone and dialed the house number for the Cena's residence._

"_Here goes nothing." Yukie responded quietly as she held the phone closed to her right ear._

_After three rings, Yukie heard someone answering the phone._

"_Hello?" The voice of John Cena Sr. was heard on the other end as Yukie's eyes widen in shock to hear his voice._

"_Mr. Cena? Can I talk to Mandy?" Yukie asked as she felt nervous._

"_May I ask who's calling?" John Sr. asked, before Yukie's heart began to race until she finally spoke up._

"_Mr. Cena. It's me, Yukie." She answered._

"_Wait… Yukie Shirabuki?" John Sr. asked as he was surprised to hear that Yukie called after a year._

"_Yes, sir. It's me. Can I please speak to her?" Yukie asked._

"_I'm afraid you can not, young lady." John Sr. answered as Yukie's eyes widen in shock. "We saw what happened on the news. And Mandy saw it too. Was it worth killing the man who raised you and treated you like hell?" He questioned._

"_I… He tried to kill me. I fought back and I shot him in self-defense." Yukie explained._

"_You expect me to believe that? After when we treated you like family and even welcomed you into our house many times, and you had the nerve to call us." John Sr. responded._

"_But, Mr. Cena-" Yukie started to say, before John Sr. interrupted her._

"_Mandy is home, Yukie. But it's best for you to not to call back here anymore. For what we know, Hiro could be faking everything and he's probably listening to this conversation on another phone wherever you are." John Sr. responded._

"_No, sir. Can you please tell Mandy that I'm alright? I really missed her, and I'm sorry for scaring her." Yukie asked, as tears were running down her face._

"_No… we can't. She'd already has a lot on her mind now. And we can't bring you up anymore. You've hurt a lot of people, Yukie. With your lies and even your controlling father. You probably don't have real feelings, don't you, young lady?" John Sr. responded._

"_No, that's not true…" Yukie replied as she started sobbing._

"_I will call the police if you call back again. Don't even try and talk to my daughter again. Or even show up here at the house, looking for help, Yukie. We're done with you." John Sr. responded._

"_Please… let me-" Yukie started to say, before the line disconnected and she looked back on the small screen to see 'Call Ended, 1:39'. _

_Pressing the end button and tossing the phone aside Yukie hit her forehead against the cherry finish table, and started sobbing loudly, knowing that she did a terrible mistake of calling out to the Cena household and even scaring the family._

* * *

**Present Time, September 5, 2015…**

Now 27 years old, Yukie Shirabuki's life as a free woman has really changed her since the escape and homicide of her stepfather, Hiro.

After the phone call towards her youngest friend, Yukie decided to listen to Amanda's father to avoid getting the police involved once again.

But so many things had happened after she started her new life with her mother and father.

The sounds of the _Where's My Water_ game application were coming from her 7 year old son's iPad Air as he was in the backseat of Yukie's 2015 black Kia Soul occupied with himself.

"So, uh, how was school yesterday, Ronan?" Yukie asked, after she stopped at a stoplight and looked back at her son with her rearview mirror with her grey eyes that matches his.

"My teacher yelled at me for being late again. Miss. Mitchell will send me home the next it happens." Ronan answered after he paused his game.

"I thought I told your grandmother to get you there to school on time, buddy. Alright, next time, your grandfather will be the one to take you, okay?" Yukie explained, before Ronan nodded and the 27 year old mother return back to driving.

"Mommy?" Ronan called out as Yukie kept her eyes on the road.

"Yes, kiddo?" Yukie answered.

"I have more problems, than running late to school." Ronan responded, after putting his iPad down on the seat. "There are other kids in my class who treat me different. One time, I got into trouble for something I didn't do. They said that I waa the one who stolen markers from Trent's backpack when he gave them to me." He explained.

"Is Trent your best friend?" Yukie asked.

"Yeah. He was the one who showed me wrestling too, Mommy." Ronan explained, as a smile showed up on his face.

"Oh really?" Yukie asked once more in curiosity, before parking her Kia Soul in a Target parking lot.

"Yeah, and maybe one day, I hope to meet one of them. And even join WWE when I get bigger." Ronan explained, before Yukie put her compact car in park, and pulled out the car keys from the ignition.

"One day, Ronan Michael. One day when you grow up and be taller than me, that dream can happen." Yukie stated as she turn around to face Ronan from the driver's seat while grabbing her Very Bradley crossbody purse from the passenger seat. "Now, let's go shopping." She responded, before Ronan had a smile on his face and climbed out of the car.

As Yukie walked with Ronan towards the front doors of Target, the brown haired and blue streaked woman noticed that her 7 year old son wore a _Balor Club Worldwide_ shirt in a medium sized kid's shirt which actually belongs to her son's best friend, Trent.

But she decided to let it slide and reminds herself to get Ronan a few WWE shirts to wear to school and sleep.

"Okay… Nutro-Grain Bars, chocolate milk, strawberry yogurt, strawberry and hot fudge sundae pop tarts, turkey bacon, eggs, macaroni and cheese, Lunchables for Ronan, turkey meat for me, nacho cheese Doritos, pepperoni slices…" Yukie started to read the list to herself as half of Ronan's handwriting was on the paper, while pushing the red cart with Ronan following his mother next to her. "Ronan Michael Shirabuki, half of the food here on this list is mark with your handwriting in red crayon." She explained as she looked down at him, before the light brown haired boy looked up at his mother while eating his popcorn.

"I like food, Mommy." Ronan stated.

"Yeah, and if you eat too much junk, you will end up with a tummy ache." Yukie explained, before looking back at the list. "Well, I have enough money to get all of this, Ronan. And tonight we're not going out to a restaurant to eat." She responded.

"Aww, I wanted McDonald's!" Ronan whined.

"I'm cooking tonight. And it's chicken and cheese quesadillas, whether you don't eat it or not, buddy." Yukie responded, before Ronan nodded.

"Mommy? I brought my birthday money with me. Can I get a wrestler from the toy aisle?" Ronan asked while Yukie grabbed and place a box of Maruchan chicken ramen noodles into the cart, before looking down at her son's left hand as he pulled out a $20 bill from his green cargo shorts.

"Once I get the food, we'll go and… Ronan!" Yukie started to say, before seeing Ronan running off as he was headed into the toy aisle.

Overjoyed with happiness, Ronan ran towards the toy aisle of Target as he held onto his $20 in his hand, and without looking the 7 year old accidently bumped into someone.

"Oww!" Ronan groaned, after he fallen onto the cold floor while rubbing his head, until he was slowly pick up by the stranger who he ran into.

"Where do you think you're going, little man?" He asked, as Ronan was looking at a taller man who wore a black slouchy beanie covering his hair with brown eyes, a beard on his chin, his left arm that is covered with tattoos, while wearing a black shirt, grey distressed colored pants and black shoes.

"Ronan!" Yukie called out as she was pushing the cart while running towards the taller man who was holding her 7 year old son in his arms.

"Is this your kid?" He asked.

"Yeah… He didn't let me finish when I told him we have to get food first, before heading to the toy aisle." Yukie explained, while catching her breath before the taller man placed Ronan inside of the cart.

"Next time, you have to listen to your mother, little guy, instead of running off in a hurry." He explained while looking down at Ronan.

"Uh, yes sir." Ronan responded as he felt unsure and still in shock that the taller man in front of him, lifted him up which is something that Yukie and his grandfather, Tajiri couldn't do anymore after he turned 6 years old.

"He was in a hurry to get one of those WWE action figures. He just had a birthday and he wanted to spend his money." Yukie explained, while her fingers ran through Ronan's light brown hair.

"No way." He replied, before looking back down at Ronan. "How old are you, little guy?" He questioned as Yukie removed her hand from her son's hair.

Ronan decide to stay quiet before he held up seven fingers.

"I've probably scared him, since I've pick him up." He stated, which made Yukie smile.

"Yeah, you probably did. Ronan, it's okay to speak, but don't run off again. If something happen to you, I will be scared to death." Yukie responded while looking down at him, before the 7 year old turn around to face his mother.

"You will?" Ronan asked.

"Yeah kiddo, every mother and father are usually frighten about their kids, if something happens to them. Even if it was a small bruise on you hand." Baron explained as Ronan turned around to face him.

"Sorry, Mommy. Are we still going to spend my money on my toy?" Ronan questioned as he fixed his black _Balor Club Worldwide_ shirt.

"Maybe another time, kiddo, because you've ran away from me." Yukie answered.

"Aww." Ronan responded as he felt sad.

"You like WWE, kiddo?" He questioned after he noticed the shirt he wore, while he bend down to look at his grey eyes that matches his mother's.

Ronan nodded, before he looked up at Yukie.

"How about this. Instead of him spending his birthday money, how about I buy him a few to make things right again?" He explained, before Ronan's grey eyes lit up with happiness.

"Please, Mommy? Can he? Please?" Ronan begged.

"Alright then. But I must come with him, since he's just a kind stranger." Yukie answered.

"Yay!" Ronan cheered happily.

"I'm not just a kind stranger, but… I would like to get to you know more." He responded with a smile as he walked towards Yukie.

"Really? A stranger like you?" Yukie asked as she was surprised.

"Stranger is not my name, Doll. Baron Corbin is." He introduced himself, as he had his hand out for Yukie to shake it.

"Well, I'm Yukie. Yukie Shirabuki." She introduced him as she shaked his hand with his thumb rubbing her soft skin while showing a bright smile towards him.

"Come on, let's go!" Ronan responded happily, while looking at the two.

As they walked together inside of Target, Yukie felt more relaxed after when Baron was introduced into hers and Ronan's life.


End file.
